Poker Face
by Exhale Vanilla Lace
Summary: She did not mind being blind. In fact there was something about being able to taste color that apealed to her. But she would kill Orochimaru anyway because Itachi Uchiha had pretty eyes and Orochimaru had eyes that tasted like over salted potatoes...


**AN: **My good buddy Rob inspired this fic when we both wondered if I could write from this point of view. I found myself with some paper and a much-undeserved detention and came up with this. If it reviews well I will continue writing it. So yeah, please review! Honestly, my birthday is next Saturday and they gave me a detention! Those cheeky bastards…

Disclaimer: I'm saving up to own Itachi… seriously hahahahha

Why do you smile  
Like you've been told a secret  
Now you're telling lies  
Cause you have sworn to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret

Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
Cause everybody tells  
Everybody tells…

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…

_-Secret by The Pierces_

**Prologue**

_**(Two can keep a secret if one of us is Dead)**_

_Procedure procedure procedure. Back again like he always was. The one with voice like silk. I could hear them through the water, feel the vibrations of their conversation. He talked to the one with glowing hands. I'd seen them once, long ago. I'd been moved 9 times since then. How long? How long? How long?_

_Hazy_

_Everything was like a dream. It always was. Procedure_

_What were they saying? Wish I could focus. I hadn't focused in such a long time._

_His tone changed and there was a hand running across that glass of my prison in such a loving way. I opened my eyes so he'd know I was at attention. I had something to say but the water would have stopped it even if I could remember it. I could remember so little. _

_A soft murmur made its way toward me and something in my brain switched into place. We were moving again I knew this. He did this just before we moved. _

_I wondered if he was smirking like the last time I'd seen him. Wearing a rope around his waste like it was a fashion accessory. I wondered if he knew I was aware at all on some level, if he knew that even with my senses dimmed I could feel his voice more acutely than I could hear it. _

_I wondered if he knew I wanted to kill him for what I could not remember. I wondered if he'd taken that reason from me as well._

_The boy he had given me to said something. It must have pleased him for excitement grew in his tone. Voice like silk, full of promises. Memories whirled through my head dulled with time and missing colors. I could not catch any of them. Could not make them coherent. Had I ever been able to?_

_And then._

"_Yes Orochimaru-sama."_

_My eyes flew open. _

_Orochimaru_

_False promises, a flash of silver through the haze_

_Orochimaru_

_4 senses sharpened acutely till I could smell temperature, taste time, and hear his footsteps now far far away._

_Orochimaru_

_Vos perfectus is volo (1)_

_And I moved_

------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------

Kabuto smirked placing the clipboard on his work desk, taking note on how the specimen's eyes had not yet closed. Violet stared at him as he approached the tank that held her in all her glory. She was one of Orochimaru's favorites. One of the lucky few who had survived the experiments. She was not as far along as number 13 though she had arrived much sooner and he must have been in and out of this room 20 times a day.

He pushed his glasses up on reflex wanting to reach out and touch his own amazing work. Red hair cut to the chin so that he may have better access to her neck when he needed it. Ivory Skin. Flawless but for the cross-shaped scar she'd received on her right shoulder before she'd fallen under his care. Anything that had happened afterwards, he had taken great care to heal.

Orochimaru wanted her to be perfect. It was his job to make her so.

The medic let his fingertips grace over the specimen tank in much the same way as the sanin. She was beautiful and fascinating. Something any medic worth their salt would do anything just to study.

"You will be perfect number 11."

----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

_I could taste his breath on the tank and I inched my fingertips just a bit lower. My hand passed through the glass as easily as if it had been smoke. I had been slightly off in my estimation as my fingernails grappled with his clavicle for a moment before my hand was able to wrap around his throat. _

_For a moment, I could feel his pulse reverberate through me. Still calm and strong, not yet given its appropriate dose of adrenaline. Red._

_I pulled him forward and slammed his head so hard against the glass that suddenly in a mass of shards and water I was poured out onto the stone floor. He stumbled and fell beside me unconscious._

_I crawled to the desk that my senses had reported and guided my shaky hands up it so that it may help me stand. _

_Water. Running water. A river._ _'Adepto ut aequora. __(2)'_

_I staggered on weary legs that were not used to supporting my full weight and had to walk so that I didn't fall. There was someone in the hall who shouted something that sounded completely unintelligible to me. I tilted my head to one side. _

_My body fazed next to his and my hands circled his waste before ripping him clean in two. And blood blood blood blood blood painted my naked frame. The smell of it like copper, too salty for my tongue_

_Acer __(3)_

_The help he had shouted for came next in the form of two more men and a woman. I could remove them, it would be easy. Something in me wanted to, begged me to. Because I was strong, so strong, so high on the absolute power that rippled through my frame. But I did not know them, could not sense any sort of familiarity._

_And I did not want to smell the blood again._

_I moved through the nearest wall finding no one in the next room and continued my way towards the water. I could hear it and I was close. It was fresh water, a river, natural; it would lead me out of here. Cleanse me of this place. _

_My feet were cold from the stone, I was tired, and I could feel myself going through so many walls and rooms. No one home no one home. Their god was good to them for not sending them into my path. _

_The ground changed beneath my toes. A tunnel. An eco. The river. Two people. One of them was strong. The other… _

---------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------

"Very good Sasuke, Orochimaru-sama will be pleased." Kishumo stated, examining the extent of the damage. The rate at which the boy kept improving was remarkable if not a bit irritating.

The man twitched when the dark haired boy didn't react. He hated it when they didn't react.

Sasuke frowned examining the slight dulling edge of his blade. That simply would not do. It had to be sharp so that when he slid it into his brother it would go cleanly and perfectly through the ribs on one side and break the spine on the other.

"Let's try again Sasuke." Kishumo ordered and Sasuke's sharringan eyes narrowed because something here wasn't right either. None of Orochimaru's lackeys save Kabuto was permitted to use his first name. He was Uchiha-sama, the favorite of the snake Sanin.

The Scientist had blond hair that was annoying for Sasuke had seen far more vibrant locks. And green eyes so insincere that Sasuke decided the color was wasted on this man. Too much like his teammates. A shallow disappointment. And god this man was annoying and pointless and not helping at all in assisting him in his search for power.

They were moving base again, Orochimaru was busy. Fine. Perhaps Orochimaru had wanted Sasuke to kill this man. He could not imagine why else the scientist was here.

"Sasuke?"

He looked from the blade to the Kishumo, to the blade again. Hm…

Blood splattered across Sasuke's face and his coal eyes widened a fraction as the scientist fell in pieces to the stone floor. A large gash through his throat hemraging like his hands and back.

Energy swirled around the killer like black flames. Taller and older than himself, younger than Kabuto. She was bare and pale and blood or water soaked her hair to her scalp. Blood falling from her fingertips, water dripping from her eyelashes. And ears whose shells extended to a pointed curve. She swayed eyes closed but he did not move to attack.

She had not done anything that he particularly disapproved of.

----------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

_Intoxicating. The scent of death mixed with one who had drawn a scalpel in long lines down my back day after day after day. Like a piece of paper. A sweet taste so unlike what I had experienced earlier._

"I am Uchiha Sasuke." _I could feel him. Young. Strong. I could smell the chakra swirling around the room. I heard of him before from that voice like silk. His name spoken in such a loving way I almost became jealous. _

_Jealous? _

_My head hung in a sluggish awkward way, arms limp at my sides. The blood lust surge ebbed away and my mouth lifted to smile at the boy who was clearly smarter then to attack me. _

_My body flickered, a movement so natural so fluid. I could at last sense his weariness when I appeared a foot away. _

"_Tribuo mihi vestri paternus lingua…" __(4) My breath ghosted over him, my firm fingers holding his chin. I would take from him what I needed. _

_I pressed my lips to his and knew. A whirl of knowledge on a white background not personal enough to taste more than bread or hear more than the flutter of pages from a book. A door in the darkness behind the thoughts of words and their meanings. A door labeled 'Naruto' whose full meaning I'd have to dig to know. Thoughts like fingertips brushed past the door I did not need to open. I opened my eyes for him so that he might glimpse the glowing purple iris. _

_Then my mouth tasted air again instead of the blatant knowledge and I had finished and he had not moved. _

"You're blind." _He observed and I could feel his steady monotone on my skin but hear his quiet awe on the air. Intelligent this child was; the most unfortunate favorite of the snake sanin. _

"The name… on specimen tank eleven…" _I rasped and I frowned finding my voice harsh with neglect. The boy did not move, he did not even tense. And then with a grace I'd rarely seen in his kind he stepped over to the body of Kishumo. The man whose blood tasted sweet, whose skilled fingers I'd taken care to break, and whose voice box had slid so easily from his throat. _

_In his mind, this boy had given me the man's name in red. Different from names like Kakashi and Sakura but much like the names I'd seen of Zabuza and Sarutobi. The names of those deceased._

"Illyria." _His voice was smooth as he read from the clipboard. More so then Orochimaru's who's only sounded so through the haze and the water. Not like silk, thicker. Black Velvet._

"Illyria…" _it was the first thing that had been mine at birth and Orochimaru had taken it from me. Mine again._

'_Mei' __(5)_

_I bared my teeth and half-lidded eyes into a grin. My body tilted backwards and flickered so I would instead fall into cold dark water. _"You have my thanks, Uchiha Sasuke."

_Reprehendo mihi si vos es validus… Orochimaru __(6)_

------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------

_I heard people in the darkness. A voice of deep baritone. I could feel there footsteps, soft on the sand I lay in. And the hands that moved to scoop me up were soft and warm…_

**AN: **So yeah that's as far as I got in detention. It is shot but assuming I continue all the other chapters will be at least 3 times longer. Seriously? Yeah, I do long updates. It's written rather different from my usual style but I wanted to give it a try. My sad attempt at playing with the senses, or whatever. If it reviews well I continue it. Or, you know, if I get detention again. We'll see. PLEASE REVIEW!

_1. Vos perfectus is volo: You did this to me_

2. _Adepto ut aequora: Get to the water_

3. _Acer: Bitter_

_4. Tribuo mihi vestri paternus lingua…: Give me your native tongue_

_5. Mei: Mine_

6._Reprehendo mihi si vos es validus… Orochimaru: Catch me if you can… Orochimaru_


End file.
